


Team-Building

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Gangbang, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>Tony wants to watch the team gang bang Pepper. It turns out to be a real bonding experience for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I think we should do it for real," Tony says, and Pepper blushes bright red, hiding her face in his neck. They're in a nest of tangled sheets, five differently sized dildos on the nightstand, waiting for someone to get up and wash them.

"Do you really think they'd go for it?"

"Have you seen yourself? I mean, I'm not sure if Natasha is into girls or not, but the rest of them should definitely be down."

"…You think?"

"I know Clint watches you."

"He does?"

"Whenever you're not looking. It's not creepy, he doesn't leer. He just watches. And Thor has flat-out told you how 'comely' you are. Bruce has also told me how hot you are (manly lab talk, you know), and you've seen how Steve blushes when you really doll yourself up."

"Still, Tony, it doesn't necessarily mean they'd be willing to go through with it."

"Yeah, but should I even ask?"

Pepper blushes worse than before. "Yes."

*

Tony starts with Bruce, since he'll probably need to be talked around the most. He waits until they're in the lab and waiting out the lull in an experiment. They're taking the opportunity to have lunch, and Tony waits for Bruce to swallow his current bite of sandwich before saying, "So, Pepper and I were wondering if you wanted to fuck her."

"Tony."

"No, I'm serious! I keep telling you you're hot, when's it gonna sink in?"

Bruce smiles sadly. "Hot or not, I'm not _safe_ , Tony."

"Bullshit. I know you're whacking it these days, and I already gave you those condoms."

"Thank you, but I couldn't possibly put Pepper in that kind of danger."

Tony groans. "Christ, you can go last, whatever."

"…Go last?"

"Oh, right. It's supposed to be a gangbang, didn't I mention?"

"Tony!"

*

After that, it's on to Steve since he'll probably have the most objections to the idea, being from the forties and all. Tony catches him that night. He's even sketching someone leggy and feminine who looks suspiciously familiar, and covers it up as Tony approaches. Tony grins at him, climbing over the back of the couch.

"Watcha drawin'?" He sing-songs, grinning as Steve blushes. "It's okay if it's Pepper."

"Uh, it is?" Steve blushes even more deeply.

"Sure it is. In fact, we were wondering if you could help us out with something."

"Oh?" Steve blinks at him, so innocent and clueless that Tony can't help leering a bit.

"Do you want to fuck Pepper?" Steve goes bright red and squawks, and Tony can't help but laugh. "Sorry, sorry! I should be more subtle." He sits down and puts an arm around Steve's tense shoulders. "Let's pretend I'm being subtle, anyway."

"B-but Pepper's your girl!"

"God, you are so forties. She is, but she'd like to try out the rest of the team. You don't have to be part of it if you don't want to, even when I was the Merchant of Death I only wanted happy people in my bed, but it's so on the table."

*

"Hey, Clint!" Tony bounds into the kitchen where Clint is making coffee. It's three am and Tony isn't sure if he's up early or late, but it doesn't really matter.

Clint doesn't even look around. "Natasha says that you're going to ask us to fuck Pepper."

"You and the rest of the team. The idea really gets her off. Is Natasha into girls?"

"Girls like Pepper, sure. We're in. Coffee?"

"Always."

*

Just to be sure, he goes looking for Natasha and finds her in the gym, destroying a punching bag. He appreciates the view for a moment before calling, "Hey, Natasha. Clint says you're in."

She stops and wipes her forehead with the back of one wrist. "We are."

"Right, Team Spy for life, gotcha."

*

Tony flings his arms open in joy when Thor materializes on the roof. "Hey, Hammertime! Good to have you back."

Thor strides over and grips his forearms in that macho, totally gladiator-gay way he does. "It is good to return to Midgard, Tony."

Tony lets go and pats Thor's shoulder, ushering him inside. "I have something to tell you that might sweeten the pot."

"An improvement upon being among my shield siblings again? Tell on."

Tony grins. "You said you and Jane were open, yeah?"

"Indeed. She likes to hear about the best parts afterward. I am a fortunate man."

"Damn straight you are. Think she'd like to hear about an all-team gangbang on Pepper?"

"Tony, I think she would love it."


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper is freaking out. She still wants this fantasy fulfilled, but she's freaking out. Tony can't really blame her, this is almost certainly going to get really intense, so he just hugs her and pets her and assures her that she is utterly fucking perfect. They're in Tony's bedroom, waiting for the others to show up. There are four bottles of a good red wine breathing on the table, and seven glasses. No one is even late yet, but Tony is still doing his best not to squirm. Pepper wants him to watch the whole thing (of course) and to go first and then last if he can manage it. He'll probably manage. She's in the bathroom right now, making sure her makeup is perfect before it gets ruined.

"Am I early?" Thor asks, coming in.

Tony grins. "Right on time, as far as I'm concerned." He pours Thor a glass of wine and tops off his own while he's at it.

"And where is our lovely Pepper?"

"Primping. You know how girls are."

"She is always beautiful," Thor says, and Pepper blushes as she steps back out to join them just in time to catch that. She's wrapped in a light robe that Tony knows is hiding some truly glorious lingerie.

"You're damn right, Thor." He pours a glass of wine for Pepper, and passes it to her as she sits beside him, studying Thor, who grins at her.

"I am honored to be here in this capacity, Pepper."

"We're glad you were willing to join us," Pepper says, so sweet and bashful that Tony could just die.

*

By the time Steve and Bruce arrive, Pepper is out of the robe and on her second glass of wine, cuddled up in Thor's lap as he tangles his fingers in her red-gold hair and purrs. Steve blushes horribly and Bruce just smiles.

"I don't drink, but a token amount of wine might help."

"We thought it might," Tony agrees, pouring him a small glass and Steve a huge one. "It's good, too. No skimping on this."

"No skimping on anything, we know you," Bruce says, and it gives Tony the weirdest warm glow ever. 

"Damn right," Is all he says.

*

By the time Clint and Natasha arrive, everyone has moved to the bed, where Pepper is sprawled in the middle with Tony deftly removing her bra to show everyone how she likes best to be groped. Clint grins. "Looks like we're late to the party."

"I'd say we're right on time," Natasha answers, and leads Clint by the hand to join the others.

*

Once they have everyone present and told that Pepper likes firm and steady pressure for most things, Tony gets started on the rest of the lesson, kissing Pepper deeply before sitting up and pulling off his shirt. He can feel the team's gaze as he works his way out of his pants, and grins. 

"So, now that we've got Pepper going, I'm going to show you how this is done."

Pepper laughs and reaches for him, blushing. "Tony, come here."

"Step one: always follow orders," He says, ranging himself over Pepper and beaming down at her. "Step two: ask Bruce to get you a condom, since he's the closest to the nightstand."

"Tony!" Pepper is laughing now, incredibly beautiful. Tony kisses her deeply rather than saying so and getting too mushy to go on.

"Ribbed, glow-in-the dark or regular, you mad bastard?"

"Regular," Pepper says before he can answer, and Bruce grins, handing one over. Tony rips open the package and rolls it on, passing the trash back to Bruce before lining up and sinking into Pepper. She's always so fucking perfect, just molding to him and tightening hard with a little cry. Tony shudders and kisses her again, devouring that sweet little sound as he shows the others just how she likes it, which is generally hard and slow at first, then lighter and faster as her breathing speeds up. The right angle for Tony's dick to be in relation to Pepper is about a hundred and thirty-five degrees, give or take, but he doesn't have the spare concentration to mention that to the others, speeding up as Pepper gasps and clutches at his shoulders. He wonders if any of the others like being clawed, because she probably won't be able to keep those bayonet nails off skin for long.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony fucks Pepper through one orgasm before giving up and having his own. Usually he tries for two, but he doesn't want to wear Pepper out right at the beginning. She cries out and clings to him, finally releasing him from the grip of her long legs when he pulls away. She favors him with a dreamy smile, and then reaches for Clint, who beams.

"Your wish is our command," He says, grabbing a nice, normal condom from the stash and rolling it on. Natasha purrs as he ranges over Pepper, who wraps around him and gasps as he slides into her.

"Don’t worry about your nails," Natasha says, stroking Pepper's hair. "He likes it."

"Tell all my secrets, why don't y—" he cuts himself off with a deep groan as Pepper sinks her nails into his back. Turns out that Clint fucking loves being clawed, and Pepper uses it to spur him on as he fucks her deeper and deeper and faster and faster, moaning and whimpering. Tony can't take his eyes off them, and is pretty sure all the others are in the same boat. Clint gazes down into Pepper's eyes like no one else exists, cradling the back of her head in one hand as they rock together, the other thumb on her clit. She whimpers his name and is still staring into his eyes when she comes again. Clint lets out a breathy cry, higher and sweeter than Tony would have expected, and follows about two thrusts after.

*

"So, who's next?" Tony asks, Clint stretched beside Pepper and kissing her, one hand resting on the flat of her belly.

Pepper purrs and wriggles. "Mm. Maybe Thor, if he'll fit."

Thor grins, working out of his clothes. "You'll be the best judge of that, though rutting between your thighs would be nearly as sweet as being inside you."

Steve squeaks, blushing. He's been going red and white like a semaphore flag this whole time, and Tony is reminded both of Tristan and Isolde and the fact that he actually has some class buried down in there. Pepper smiles, taking Tony's hand and squeezing it like she can read his mind.

Thor turns out to be fucking _huge_ , but it's only to be expected. Pepper sits up and stretches, and Tony watches Natasha watch that, because fuck yes. Pepper gestures for Thor to lie down. He stretches out on his back and grins up at her. "Take only as much as you like, Pepper."

"I've got some Magnums over there, Bruce."

"Found 'em."

Pepper takes the little package, thanking Bruce with a soft kiss before ripping it open and rolling the condom onto Thor. He smiles up at her, and holds her hips to support her as she straddles him. Thor is bigger than the dildo they've been using to play him, but not by too much. Pepper shudders, rubbing along the tip of him for a long time before slowly, slowly sinking down with a deep groan. She can't take all of him comfortably, but she gets pretty close and Thor doesn't seem to mind, making a happy rumbling noise and letting her set the pace completely. Pepper moans and rides him for a long time. She comes twice before Thor seems to flip some sort of switch inside himself and join in. He's really loud, too, and Tony grins, unable to resist the urge to stroke his hair as Pepper climbs off, dazed. Thor smiles up at him and Steve wraps his arms around Pepper, supporting her as she sighs and cuddles close.

*

Pepper is starting to dry up a little, but they have lube. Steve is glad enough to apply it, wide-eyed and virginal and god damn does Tony want to fuck him. It makes him feel dirty, but not in a bad way. Pepper is on her back again, kissing Steve as he works two and then three slick fingers into her until she takes his wrist and slides them out.

"I'm ready," she says softly, and Steve blushes, kissing her again before arranging himself over her and guiding his cock in with one hand. He's pretty big, but Thor was bigger and he slides right in. He manages to find that optimum angle, too, and Pepper cries out, wrapping around him. Steve is probably scandalized that she's still wearing her shoes, bless his heart. The sound he makes when he slides into her is hard to classify, quiet and hoarse and heartfelt. He hides his face in her neck and lets her grip on his ass direct him, jumping and whimpering as her nails dig in.


	4. Chapter 4

After Steve has obligingly fucked Pepper into one climax and then licked her through another, everyone takes a break for water and more wine as Tony breaks out Pepper's harness and Natasha's choice of toys to use with it. She takes her time making her selection, smirking when Pepper blushes.

"You know I've wanted to do this since Natalie Rushman met you, right? Even if that haircut didn't suit you."

Pepper wrinkles her nose, lightly pushing Natasha. "Hush." Natasha just beams, and chooses a sleek black silicone number that's about the same size as Clint, who helps her into the harness and kisses her softly as she makes sure the dildo is in place.

"You guys into pegging too?" Tony asks, and Clint actually blushes. "Awesome."

Pepper stretches out on her back again and reaches for Natasha, who purrs and kisses her as she slides in. She wields the dildo like it really is part of her own body, and soon has Pepper crying out with each thrust, angle perfect. She's rougher than Clint was, more demanding and more liable to pull hair, but Pepper doesn't seem to mind a bit, rocking with Natasha and keening softly, screaming when Natasha finally touches her clit and forces her through another two orgasms in rapid succession. Tony has totally lost count, so mission fucking accomplished.

Natasha finally pulls out and unbuckles the harness, shivering. Pepper reaches for her, and Natasha purrs, letting Pepper direct her into straddling her face. Tony groans, watching, and hears the others do the same. It's fucking beautiful, Natasha riding Pepper's face, Pepper's hands full of that perfect ass. It's a long intermission from the main action, and absolutely no one minds.

*

Bruce is finally ready, and shyly rolls one of the Magnums onto himself, cock nearly as big as Thor's. All of them are lounging together now, Steve blushing as he puts an arm around Tony, Clint leaning on his other side. Thor is lying spooned around Natasha, both of them watching as Bruce shyly kisses Pepper.

"Ready?" Pepper asks, and Bruce nods, kissing her again and reaching to wrap those long legs around his hips. He turns out to be a perfect choice for this late in the evening, so slow and gentle that he almost rocks Pepper to sleep, stroking her hair. He keeps kissing her over and over, the two of them breathing together. Tony shivers, wondering what it's like to be on Pepper's end. Bruce softly tells her that she's beautiful, reaching between them to rub her clit just the right way, making her writhe and keen under him, finally coming again. Bruce fucks her through it, and then lets himself go, burying his face in her shoulder and groaning softly. Pepper sighs, rubbing his back and just lying there under his weight for a long moment

"Should I go very last, or are you about done?" Tony asks, and Pepper laughs softly.

"Mmm. I think I can handle you one more time."

"Do you guys mind if Tasha handles me?" Clint asks, and Pepper laughs again.

"I want to watch."

*

This is a configuration Tony hasn't been in in a long time, two couples side by side for mutual voyeurism. Steve is rock hard and so is Thor as they sit and watch from the outer edge of the bed. Bruce is dozing, his head resting on Thor's shoulder. Clint is flat on his back and beaming up at Natasha as she rolls a condom onto him and sinks down after it, purring. She rubs herself and rides Clint in her own rhythm, using him. He moans and lets her, head writhing on the pillow as Natasha clenches on him.

"Fffuck, that's good…"

Tony grins, and pushes into Pepper, groaning softly. "We're both… seriously lucky," he pants. He's not really surprised at all when Clint reaches out to run one hand down the line of Tony's back as he sets up a good rhythm, Pepper moaning softly, so hot and tender around him.

"How does he feel?" Natasha murmurs, and Clint's breathy, "Good," goes straight to Tony's cock. Natasha asks if Clint wants to kiss Tony, and Pepper gasps that she definitely wants to see that, reaching across to help pull Clint closer. It's been a long time since Tony has kissed another man, but it's like flying a jet. Or riding a bike, whatever. Point is, it comes back to him. Tony moans into Clint's mouth, one hand cradling the back of his head the way he did with Pepper.


	5. Chapter 5

When Thor touches Steve's cock, Steve sucks in a harsh little gasp and looks at him with big eyes. "I seek to help you, friend," Thor says, and Steve shudders, leaning in to kiss him. Thor rumbles happily and devours Steve's mouth, hand working him hard and slow. Steve whimpers, kissing Thor frantically while still trying to watch the others. At last Thor laughs and shifts Steve into his lap, Steve's back to his chest. Steve shivers, and Thor wraps his arms around him, stroking him again, the other hand pinching his nipples. Steve squirms and blushes, pouring precome.

"Wh-what can I do for you?" He whispers, clumsily reaching back as he stares at Natasha's breasts as she bounces on Clint.

"You can hold your legs together and leave the rest to me," Thor murmurs, sliding his slick cock between Steve's thighs. Steve blushes again, but holds them tight together, shivering every time Thor's erection slides along the base of his.

Tony grins at them then looks back to Pepper, not wanting to miss it as he drives her through one last exhausted orgasm. She quivers around him and pants weakly, looking the most fucked out and utterly perfect he has ever seen her. Tony kisses her, rocking her though the last aftershocks before carefully sliding out and stretching out beside her, gathering her into his arms and cuddling her as they watch Clint whimper and bite his lip, obviously close. Natasha bites his neck so hard that Tony winces, and Clint comes, shaking and silent. Natasha rides him through it, then pulls off and straddles his face, digging her nails into his scalp and growling instructions as Steve whimpers and comes, bucking in Thor's arms. Thor and Natasha follow moments later, Natasha just purring while Thor bites Steve's shoulder to muffle a roar.

*

Bruce is the first to get up and shower, but he comes back quickly, smiling shyly at Pepper. She smiles back. "Thank you," she says, and looks around to bring all of them into it. "Thank you all."

"Somehow I feel like that goes the other way," Clint says, and Steve just blushes.

"I… I'm glad you trust us this much, Pepper."

The others trickle out to the bathroom one at a time, everyone kissing Pepper as they pass her. Tony finally helps her up, the two of them sharing a shower that really is just about getting clean. They both ache, totally satisfied.

"Good game?" Tony finally asks with a gentle smack on the ass. Pepper laughs and does the same to him.

"Good game. We should do this again sometime."

"I am so down for that. I get the feeling the others are too, and I'm kinda wondering if I should maybe be jealous of Thor 'cause damn, but—" Pepper shuts him up with a kiss.

"You shouldn't be jealous of anyone. Except maybe Natasha," she teases, kissing him again.

*

When they get back to the bed, Bruce is asleep again, and Thor is wrapped around him from behind as Clint and Natasha pour more water and wine. Steve is nowhere in sight and Tony is worried that the kid is freaking out until he comes back a moment later with his sketchbook, blushing.

"I, uh, I wanted to draw everyone. If that's all right."

Thor smiles. "Of course it is all right, my friend."

Clint just nods, and Natasha smiles.

"Who first?"

"Pepper goes first, of course," Tony says, and Steve laughs.

"Only if she wants to."

Pepper yawns. "Can it be a sleeping portrait?"

"Of course." Steve sits by the bed and draws her as she drifts off to sleep, taking in every perfect detail. After Pepper he moves onto Bruce, then Tony and Thor and finally Clint and Natasha, so cautious under even the most loving scrutiny.

*

At last everyone kisses Pepper and Tony goodnight, and Thor carries Bruce off to bed, the others following him. Steve can't help but feel deeply lonely at the idea of sleeping by himself, and looks longingly at the others. Clint pats his shoulder. "I'd invite you in with us, but it wouldn't be very comfortable."

"My bed is big enough," Thor says hopefully, and Steve blushes.

"Thank you."

"It is no hardship to share a bed with you, Steve," Thor says, putting an arm around him and leading him off. Snuggled into those massive arms, Steve remembers being small and feeling safe as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
